


Shall I Show You?

by chibi_onna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Mirror Sex, Modern AU, boyfriend shirt, pwp smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_onna/pseuds/chibi_onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin Smith really likes it when Eren wears his shirts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall I Show You?

**Author's Note:**

> I felt bad for those who were expecting something else from part 2 of [Only Have Eyes For Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/985012) (yes, [rovescio92](http://rovescio92.tumblr.com/), I’m talking to you) and all you Eruren shippers whose hopes I’ve dashed when I posted part 3. I’m feeling creative today, so I might as well do this to make up for last time. XD
> 
>  
> 
> **I’m an Ereri shipper all the way, but damn if Eruren isn’t hot as fuck.**
> 
>  
> 
> Modern AU, just a little response to a prompt I saw from [synfulytainted](http://synfulytainted.tumblr.com/) via [rovescio92](http://rovescio92.tumblr.com/). PWP smut, but I don’t think you’ll be complaining unless it just sucks really bad ;A; This is my first Eruren fic, yoroshiku ne. *bows* Please leave me a review on your way out, thanks. ^_^

It’s as if his eyes had some kind of homing device implanted in them, with the way his gaze snapped and locked on to the sparse revelations of creamy thighs every time they peeked from under the edge of the black silk shirt he’s ever so familiar with. His senses were held captive: his cyan eyes following every move, his ears straining for every whisper of sheer fabric against flawless skin, his tongue wet with the desire to taste and devour.

  


"Good morning…"

  


His lecherous thoughts came to an abrupt halt from the distraction of the sleepy greeting, raising his stare only to be met with the sight of his lover rubbing at his eyes so cutely. He couldn’t help the gentle smile that took over his features caused by the adorable display.

  


"Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?"

  


The pout that answered him made him want to take the puckered flesh into his mouth for his own consumption. He licked his lips in anticipation.

  


"You didn’t wake me up when you got home. And you let me sleep in, too." The huff of annoyance followed by a darling little yawn was too cute for words. He smiled indulgently and beckoned for the other to come closer, patting his lap as a wordless invitation.

  


His precious one moved towards him, hips naturally sashaying at every step, sexy and seductive even without conscious effort. His beloved loomed over him, straddling his thighs and draping lean arms over his broad shoulders, the last vestiges of sleep slowly dissipating from seafoam green eyes, luring his sky blue ones in not unlike a siren’s irresistible song.

  


His fingers slid under the hem of the shirt, stroking at the smooth expanse of skin that incessantly teased him all morning. His lover must have felt the manifestation of all his dirty thoughts spring up from below because he suddenly groaned, the lazy adoring look turning incredulous.

  


"Erwin,  _seriously??!!_  Oh my god. Sometimes I wonder who the real teenager is!” His tone was exasperated, but held no real annoyance or contempt. “I’m barely even awake! Horny old man.”

  


Erwin hummed, eyes trained on the exposed collarbones flirting with him from underneath the partially open shirt. “You know you wouldn’t have me any other way, Eren,” he said, his lowered voice sending vibrations through Eren’s fingertips on his back, the electricity shooting straight to Eren’s groin.

  


Erwin followed the curve of Eren’s neck with the tip of his nose, inhaling the sweet sweet scent of his beloved, prolonging his own agony as he refrained from doing anything else. Eren’s skin tingled at the faint touches and whispers of air, and he couldn’t help the sigh that escaped his lips.

  


What little control Erwin had left snapped at the faint sound and he lost no time in pressing open-mouthed kisses on the collar bones that teased him so, nipping and biting and sucking at the rapidly reddening flesh. His fingers trailed up and down the smooth thighs, stroking at a leisurely pace before proceeding higher to squeeze at the supple ass.

  


"What’s this?" Erwin asks, pleasantly surprised. "It seems like you wore my shirt and nothing else."

  


Eren blushed prettily but said nothing. Instead, he closed the distance between them to coax Erwin’s tongue out to play, drawing it out from that sexy mouth and into his own.

  


The kiss was hot and deep, a thin line of drool escaping the side of Eren’s lips to drip down his chin. They broke for air and Erwin dutifully licked it all up for him.

  


Erwin inhaled harshly through his nose. “You don’t know what you do to me.”

  


"Oh, but I think I have a pretty good idea," Eren smirked, grinding his hips so their arousals met, his dilated pupils staring straight at Erwin’s.

  


An unholy light sparked in those blue eyes. “No,” he growled, “You have no idea.” It was his turn to smirk. “Shall I show you?”

  


Abruptly he stood, lifting his younger lover with his strong arms. Eren gasped at the sudden action, reflexively clinging onto Erwin’s neck as they traveled across the hall only to stop in the living room. Erwin put him down and turned him around to closely face one of the walls—

  


The one that was entirely covered by a mirror.

  


A large hand reached up to gently yet firmly grasp at Eren’s chin, forcing him to look directly at their reflected forms. Eren’s eyes fell on the rapidly darkening marks on his neck, and then the progress of Erwin’s unoccupied hand as it journeyed south, lifting the shirt just enough to unveil his cock standing at attention.

  


Erwin nuzzled his nape as he slowly stroked, and it was a good thing he had been supporting most of Eren’s weight already, else the boy would have crumpled ungracefully on the floor, his shaking legs unable to support himself as the sensations overwhelmed him. Erwin lowered them both to kneel on the soft carpet, the hand on Eren’s chin sliding away and disappearing inside the blond’s pants pocket.

_  
_

_"Ever the boy scout," Eren would tease him later._

  


Without missing a beat, he lubed up Eren’s entrance while continuing his other hand’s movements, and Eren’s head leaned back to rest on his shoulder.

  


"Keep looking," he instructed, breathing the order directly into his lover’s ear, biting the soft cartilage and licking at the lobe. Somehow Eren couldn’t bring himself to disobey and fought to keep his eyes open even though he was drowning in all the delicious sensations and wanted nothing more than to close his eyes to intensify the feelings. And so he watched as Erwin stretched his hole, as his lover lifted him effortlessly ( _the sinewy muscles on his arms bunching up just so_ ), and lowered him to the monstrous cock practically glistening with the amount of pre-cum it was soaked in.  
  


His mouth opened in a silent scream as pain and pleasure assaulted him, the mix just right and addicting, making him greedy for it all ( _Yes, more more **MORE**_ ). Now that he’d seen it, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the moving images before him: to actually see where the wet squelching sounds came from and how strange it was to have such an indecent expression on his own face and how Erwin’s eyes practically leered at him while feasting on his now exposed shoulder, the too-large shirt draping over him askew and how unaware he was of everything outside the sensations of flesh sliding and slapping against flesh, belatedly realizing that Erwin was somehow naked and the only piece of clothing left was the silk caressing his heated skin.

  


“ _Aaah aaahhhnn Erwinnnnn ggghh_ ,” he whimpered, reaching up with shaking hands to stroke at flaxen hair, pulling ever so slightly, “I-I’m gonna—”

  


His beautiful body curved in a bow, all his muscles clenching in the ecstasy of orgasm, his essence splashing violently across the reflective glass in an abstract masterpiece. He rode his high with Erwin not far behind, milked for all he was worth and Eren was overflowing with it, so much escaping their joined bodies, slowly trickling down his thighs.

  


"Your shirt is ruined," Eren said after a while. "We should’ve taken it off earlier."

  


"Don’t worry about it," Erwin kissed his nose and answered with his gentleman smile, hiding his fox eyes. "I much prefer you this way."


End file.
